


Stuck in the Middle

by the_faultlines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kataang Wedding, Mai and Zuko are adult dorks, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, betas are grammarly and google docs, literally a tacky rom com, maiko soup for the soul, maiko-centric, so many tv tropes, some parts may be a little ooc but it works out, zuko is bi but it's not a major plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines
Summary: “Friends would do anything for each other, right?” he continued, his eyes never leaving hers.Mai furrowed her brows, placing the cup down on the coaster. “What are you getting at here?”“I need a favor…” he began. “And I promise if you do this I’ll make it up to you ten times over. A hundred- A thousand times over!”“Spit it out already," she pressed, her patience waning.“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.”~Or a story in which Zuko somehow convinces Mai to be his fake date to his best friend's wedding.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is the first multichapter fic I am planning to write, and boy am I excited! I'm currently running on three hours of sleep and caffeine so I apologize if there are a few mistakes in the beginning. Please, enjoy!

At first, Zuko assumed that the repetitive tune ringing through his head was part of his dream. He blinked through his sleepy fog, rolling onto his back while the annoying chime still echoed throughout his room. It wasn’t until he felt the vibrations under his butt that he realized it was in fact his phone that was responsible for the incessant ringing and not his dreamscape.

He felt around for the flat surface, his fingers finally brushing over the warm screen. Picking it up in his sleepy hands, and thumbed the green button before lazily placing it to his ear.

“Good morning best man!” Sokka’s exuberant tone blasted through the phone, causing Zuko to quickly yank the device away. No one’s voice should be _that_ cheery for this early in the morning. 

With his eardrum still ringing, he cautiously placed the phone back to his ear. “Best man? What are you talking about?” he rasped, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head slightly, squinting at the red digits of his alarm- _4:00 am_. 

“Aang didn’t tell you yet? You’re gonna be his best man,” he explained. There was a pause between them, as Zuko still was processing the new information. “Ya know… for the wedding?” 

“The wedding?” Zuko questioned, sleep still clouding his mind. 

“Yes, the wedding...in a few weeks?” Sokka reminded. “Ember Island remember? We’ve been planning this for a few awhile now...”

 _The wedding... Aang’s wedding..._ It took a few seconds for his sleep-deprived mind to catch up to the current conversation, but soon enough, it hit him like a truck. “Yes, the wedding!” Zuko sat erect, as memories came flooding back. “The wedding at Ember Island, yes. I remember,” He spoke assertively, the fog having cleared. 

He was still surprised that Aang had convinced Katara to marry him in the first place. She had been occupied for the longest time with finishing medical school and looking towards the future, while he was busy living in the moment, which included maintaining a small yoga studio and living out of a trailer. They were the most opposite people on the planet, yet somehow they found each other. Love has mysterious ways of working, something that Zuko was still trying to figure out. 

“Yeah, he wants you to fly out in a week. The wedding still isn’t for a couple of weeks but he just wants all our opinions on certain things about the ceremony. Oh, and not to mention the banger bachelor party I’m planning...” Zuko could practically hear Sokka’s conspicuous grin on the other line. “And it gives you and I plenty of time to hook you up with a few people...Maybe find your future Mr. or Mrs. Zuko…”

Of course, Sokka would use them coming together as an excuse to badger him about his bachelor status. Out of the entire group, Zuko and Toph were the only singles standing, and since the latter would most likely kick someone's ass if they so as tried to bring up her love life, that left poor old Zuko as the prime object for their teasing. Sokka had even designated himself to be his personal matchmaker. Zuko couldn’t help but gag as he remembered all the attempts his friend had done to try and connect him with someone, all of which had turned out to be absolute failures and embarrassments. He wasn’t about to deal with that again. 

“I um,” he gulped. “I’m actually seeing someone right now.” He ran a hand through his hair, hoping that would be enough to quell his badgering.

Zuko could hear collective gasps come from the other side and palmed his forehead as he realized that he was on speaker. “Well, they can come along too!” Sokka offered. 

“I don’t think that’s really necessary,” he digressed, trying to retreat from the now growing dumpster fire. 

“Zuko you have to bring them over!” Suki’s voice picked up on the line. “Everyone will be so excited!”

“I wanna meet Mr. or Mrs. King of Angst!” Toph added in the distance.

“C’mon Zuko, we’re practically family! Let us meet them,” Sokka urged with the final plea.

Zuko had really walked right into that one, head first. There was no one to blame but himself for the grave he had started digging himself into. He minus well be thinking of his epitaph now. 

“Fine. If I bring them, will you shut up about it?” he questioned. _Why am I still going along with this stupid, stupid idea?_

There was a pause on the other line. “Yes,” the three-spoke simultaneously. 

He sighed, burying his face in his other hand. “Fine,” he agreed.

“Great! See you in a week, bud,” Sokka spoke. “Tell your date we’ll be looking forward to meeting them…”

Zuko could hear the small whispers from the other line, mixed in with mischievous chuckles.

“Goodbye, Sokka,” he groaned before quickly ending the call. He gazed at the screen for a few moments, digesting his conversation. He should be happy, shouldn’t he? Being picked as best man for his friend’s wedding has to be one of the biggest signs of friendship in the world. But that enthusiasm was instead taken up by complete dread. Not only had he lied about being involved with someone, but he had also promised his group of friends to bring this imaginary-person to a wedding. _A wedding!_

Zuko had done plenty of stupid things in his life, but this by far had to be one of the stupidest. A part of him hoped that this conversation had been nothing but a fever dream, but the sharp pain that came when he pinched himself on his arm proved otherwise.

He tossed the phone aside and crashed back into the bed with a grunt. His mind raced with how he would pull this stunt off, thinking of people that would possibly be willing to take part in such a venture. One particular person kept coming to mind, but he quickly brushed the idea aside. Their relationship was... _complicated,_ to say the least. But the more he mulled over it, the more he realized that there was really no one else he knew of that would be able to pull it off besides them. 

It would take quite the convincing on his part- they didn’t take bribes too easily. But there was no harm in trying... right?

* * *

The ringing of the bell over the door interrupted Mai from her colorful arrangement of panda lilies and carnations. Placing one final flower into the arrangement, she brushed her hands on her apron and paused her music. She cast a glance up at the new customer, eyes widening as they settled on a familiar set of golden eyes. 

“Zuko?” she questioned, stepping out from behind the large floral arrangements. “What are you doing here?”

She never took him for the flower-giving kind of guy. Even while they were dating, some odd three years ago, he never once greeted her with a bouquet or surprised her with a basket of flowers. Then again, she made it blatantly clear that she wasn’t into that sort of frilly, romantic gesture, but maybe this mysterious recipient of his was different. Not that she cared of course.

But the flustered look in his eyes made her realize that it probably wasn’t flowers that he was looking for. He was swaying side to side, his fingers tapping a quick continuous rhythm on his thigh as if he were running out of time. “Mai, hey,” he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What’s up with you?” she perked a brow, crossing her arms. 

“Well, uh, I was just wondering if you maybe, uh, ...wanted to grab a coffee or something,” he sputtered. Zuko cast a glance at the older woman behind the counter, who was most definitely Mai’s aunt, peering at him with half-lidded eyes. “Right now. If you’re not busy that is.”

Something told her there was a catch to this sudden invitation and she was not about to get roped into whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time. She was about to decline his offer, concocting some random excuse, but before she could utter a word, her aunt interrupted.

“She’s not busy at all,” Mura spoke. Zuko perked up at the older woman’s comment, turning back to Mai for confirmation. 

Mai cast a sharp side-eye towards her aunt, who returned with a mischievous wink. She sighed, knowing that there was no way she could get out of this one without sounding like a complete ass. “It appears I suddenly have a break in my schedule,” she begrudgingly responded. 

“Great! Um, I’ll wait for you to get your things, and then we can head over,” he spoke with relief. 

Mai swiftly turned on her heel as she headed towards the back to retrieve her coat and other belongings, leaving Zuko and Aunt Mura in awkward silence. Old music played softly over the store speakers, and Zuko’s gaze bounced between the different arrangements to avoid the awkward eye contact with Mai’s aunt.

“I like a man who doesn’t give up,” Mura spoke with a smirk. Zuko gulped nervously, the room suddenly feeling a little too warm for his comfort. 

* * *

“So what’s the catch?” Mai questioned as the two settled in one of the booths in the cafe.

“We’re friends right?” Zuko questioned, gripping the edge of the table. “I mean we basically grew up together, being next-door neighbors and going to the same school...until I moved...and yeah we dated for a while and broke up but that's a different story!” he chuckled nervously, catching himself before he rambled. “We’re friends though, right?”

Mai sipped her tea casually, glancing up at the ball of nerves sitting in front of her. “Yes,” she responded suspiciously, taking another sip of the hot liquid.

“And friends would do anything for each other, right?” he continued, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Mai furrowed her brows, placing the cup down on the coaster. “What are you getting at here?”

Zuko sighed, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he wasn't yet ready to have. “I need a favor…” he began. “And I promise if you do this I’ll make it up to you ten times over. A hundred- A _thousand_ times over!”

“Spit it out already,” she pressed, her patience quickly waning.

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.”

If Mai had taken another sip of her tea, she would have found herself spitting it out on the man in front of her. Instead, her eyes widened as large as saucers, her hand clenching around the cup.

“Look, I know about what happened on our last try and I promise nothing is going to happen between us this time around. I just need this one favor,” he pleaded. 

Mai pursed her lips, being reminded of their past attempt to add romance to their relationship, and all the secrets, arguments, and harsh feelings that came with it. They were still kids back then, finishing up college, and struggling to find their place in the world. A relationship only added more stress. It was an amicable breakup, and they mutually agreed that they were much better off as friends.

“And why do you even need someone to be your fake lover?” Mai questioned cautiously.

“One of my best friends is getting married and he made me his best man. He and the rest of them have been hounding me about love and finding someone, and to shut them up, I may have said I met someone. Well, now they want to meet this said-someone and if I show up alone I won’t hear the last of it for years to come.”

“And there’s no one else who can do this?” 

Zuko shrugged. “You’re really the only friend I have here.”

Mai sighed, clasping her hands in front of her. This certainly was the stupidest thing someone had ever asked her to do, and it was no surprise that it was coming from Zuko.

“What’s in it for me?” she found herself asking. Normally, she would immediately decline this outlandish offer, but yet she couldn’t find herself saying no to him. In fact, she felt just slightly charmed that Zuko was comfortable enough in going to her first.

“A free trip to Ember Island,” he replied with a cheeky smile. 

Mai _hated_ Ember Island. She used to dread her family trips to the island when she was younger. It was too sunny for its own good, and the humidity made her hair frizz upon landing. The people were always so cheery and nonchalant, and walked around half-clothed or wearing the absolute pits of fashion- shorts and flip flops. She couldn’t even start on how much she hated sand; how the coarse little grains managed to get from the beach all the way into the bed and wouldn’t leave no matter how much one cleaned up.

Zuko noticed her distaste at the offer and quickly threw in another bargain. “Not to mention all the food you can eat and a month of free tea at the Jasmine Dragon.” 

Mai, as tough and calloused as she presented herself to be, had an extreme weakness to food as well as his Uncle’s tea. Zuko was pulling at straws at this point, and he felt that he had no choice but to place all the cards on the table, even if it would take a large chunk out of his bank account.

Sure enough, that final bribe managed to pique her interest. She eyed him cautiously, debating her options. “Okay, let’s make it six months,” Zuko added. It had to be an offer she couldn’t refuse.

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” she questioned with a wry smile. Zuko nodded profusely, clasping his hands together as if he were praying to her. 

She sighed, sitting back against the booth, her arms crossed in thought. It had been a while since she had left Republic City, and she wouldn’t mind taking a break from the boring, monotony of city life for a week or two, even if it was to the sunny and balmy Ember Island. It wasn’t her ideal vacation spot, but it was an escape nonetheless- and it was free. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to take a vacation…” she shrugged.

His face brightened, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“On one condition,” she shot her index finger up, and his face faltered. “No kissing, or cuddling, or doing stupid couple things.”

“Mai, we’re pretending to be a couple here,” Zuko informed. It would be less than convincing if they acted as if they were barely acquaintances. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine, hugging, hand-holding, and the occasional kiss is permissible. But not on the lips,” she compromised. 

Zuko nodded, putting out a hand to finalize the agreement. She shook it reluctantly. “And when it’s over, we will never speak of it again. Not to our friends, or our family,” she spoke sharply. “We’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Deal.” He spoke with an assured smile.

It was going to be a vacation with his friend, who just so happened to be his ex. The worst that could happen would be the rest of his posse finding out about their little arrangement, but Mai was the human equivalent of a bank vault. If there was someone who could keep secrets, it would be her. 

Everything would be fine. It was just for a couple of weeks. Nothing could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dynamic duo is barely at the airport when they come across their first bout of turbulence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to terms with the fact that this is gonna most likely going to read like a tacky rom-com but honestly, I think maiko has already had enough with its angst so they deserve this nonsensical fluff

“This is literally the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Ty Lee chided for the umpteenth time that week. “I thought you were smart Mai! Like freakishly smart!” 

“I know I know,” Mai droned, as she continued meticulously checking over her luggage. As much as she was annoyed by Ty Lee’s incessant fussing, she couldn’t help but agree. This was a _very_ stupid idea- an idea that on any other day, she would never make. 

It was the morning of the trip, and Mai had gotten up extra early to inspect every last inch of her suitcase and carry-on, checking off items again and again on her extensive list. The last thing she wanted was to forget something important and end up having to purchase the same item abroad for a much higher price. That or she had to share with Zuko, a thought she did entertain but admittedly cringed at.

“You know who was the one that had to deal with the fall out last time? Me!” Ty Lee continued, bracing a dramatic hand to her chest. “I bought you the tubs of ice cream and delivered the pizza and made sure you had all the old movies in the world to distract you.” 

She wasn’t perturbed with purchasing all the food items and CDs for her, after all, that’s what best friends do. Rather, she hated seeing Mai, who normally was the strong and composed one in the relationship, shrivel up on the couch as if she were dying for almost two weeks, courtesy of the man she was about to spend two weeks gallivanting with on Ember Island.

Being her best friend and flatmate, she felt obligated to share her concerns. She was all too aware of this man Mai had chosen to take an island trip with, and the turbulent history the two had. She, Mai, Zuko and his sister were as thick as thieves when they were kids, back before everything fell apart.

When Zuko reappeared years later and swept Mai off her feet, Ty Lee became immediately cautious- and for good reason. He was a nice guy but had an aura much too dark for Mai to handle. She had enough family drama to deal with on her own and adding Zuko and his intricate web had a negative impact on her already grey disposition. 

Ty Lee didn’t want to see her get hurt again.

Mai paused from her checklist, turning to face her concerned roommate. “I know and I’m grateful for that, but nothing is going to happen this time around,” she assured, bracing a comforting hand against the young woman’s shoulder. 

Ty Lee sighed, her lips turning upwards in a small sincere smile. She wanted nothing more than to believe her, yet worry still prevailed in the back of her mind.

No matter. Ty Lee would be the supportive best friend that Mai needed, even if she didn’t really have faith in what she was about to embark on.

She hopped up onto the bed, casually twiddling with the zippers on Mai’s bags. “And what about that guy you’re talking to?”

“He’ll understand,” she shrugged. It’s not like she _had_ to tell him. They were still in the talking phase, nothing official.

“Okay, so if he hypothetically shows up on our doorstep one evening asking about you, what should I say?”

Mai placed the checklist down, conjuring up some half baked excuse. “Tell him the truth,” she finally admitted. “I was invited to a friend’s wedding.”

* * *

The morning was wet and dreary, a telling sign for the trip that was going to come. And the much darker clouds rolling in on the horizon further cemented the imminent disaster awaiting Mai in the near future.

At least according to Ty Lee and her sense of auras and other nonsensical juju. 

As they drove across the city to the airport, the young woman talked Mai’s ear off about things to do on the island, as well as tips on socializing with Zuko’s surrogate family and maintaining a strong positive aura in the face of this major inconvenience. 

“I know you’re not into sunny tropical island paradises,” she spoke, exaggerating her hands on the steering wheel. “But Ember Island has a magical way of smoothing even the roughest edges. Maybe this will be good for you.”

Mai already had tuned out of Ty Lee’s yammering, instead, turning her attention to the raindrops racing down the window and silently placing bets as to which blob would reach the bottom of the window first. 

Due to the heavy, continuous rainfall, traffic had piled up on the freeway, and Ty Lee’s ramble deviated into nervous chatter and reckless driving as she didn’t want to make her best friend late.

But it was for phenomenons like this that Mai’s father had ingrained in her to always leave for the airport hours before the flight actually arrived. 

She could still hear her father yelling at the family to get up and out the door at 5 in the morning for a flight that didn’t depart until 10. At the time, she thought he was just being his normal, hard-ass self, but now she was grateful for the lesson. After all, despite the rain and the traffic, she was confident she would still reach the airport with a couple of hours to spare before her flight’s scheduled departure, giving her plenty of time to check-in and grab a bite to eat.

She only hoped Zuko was smart enough to do the same. He had both their tickets after all.

* * *

Zuko definitely did not get the lesson from his parents. It had been an hour and a half since Ty Lee had dropped her off at the airport, and Zuko was still nowhere to be seen. She had tried to call, but it went to voicemail after a few rings, and the one text message she sent was left undelivered. 

Mai had set up camp on one of the benches near the check-in, using her luggage as a footrest and her carry-on as a pillow. When she had arrived, the place was practically abandoned. But over the course of the time, she had watched the lines to the baggage check and security steadily grow, her time to relax before the flight dwindling along with it. _So much for getting breakfast._

Her eyes constantly shifted between the growing crowds, the time, and her notifications, becoming more and more anxious as the departure time grew near. Zuko had a terrible habit of being fashionably late, and it seemed that in the three years, that hadn’t changed. 

Mai buried her face in her hands, releasing an exasperated sigh and silently questioning if she was in her right mind for continuing with this. She could have easily called up Ty Lee again and gone home, forgetting about this fiasco waiting to happen. All the signs seemed to show that Agni wasn’t on their side, so maybe her friend and her auras were right. Maybe this wasn’t going to go well.

“Mai?”

Her racing thoughts came to a sudden stop as she quickly shot up from her makeshift bed. Zuko hovered over her, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Not a single strand of hair in his long locks was out of place as if he had taken his time to make sure he looked picture perfect before the flight.

“You look...comfortable,” he remarked, eyeing her _very_ casual attire of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. He wasn’t familiar to this lax side of Mai’s wardrobe and honestly found it quite endearing. It took away the edge that she normally carried in her much sharper outfits, making her appear softer and harmless- words he never thought he could describe her as.

“Well it’s about time!” she spat. “I’ve been waiting here for almost two hours for you. We’re going to be late!” She hopped to her feet, quickly gathering up her luggage. 

“Calm down,” he soothed. “Our flight was delayed for another hour because of this storm blowing through. We have time.”

She stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath. “Our flight was delayed and you didn’t bother to tell me?” 

Her words were laced with anger, and Zuko couldn’t help but gulp. 

So, maybe he did forget to tell her- possibly due to the fact that he waited to pack his bags until that morning and forgot to charge his phone the night before. But he knew that no excuse would quell her anger, to which she had all the right to be. 

“Unbelievable,” she muttered as she was met by his silence. “Why am I not surprised?”

Normally, her small quips would garner a much more explosive response from the man, and they would descend into a fit of bickering that ended up in a ruined day and the most intense game of the silent treatment. This time, however, Zuko remained composed, his eyes holding only a tinge of guilt. 

Maybe some things _do_ change.

* * *

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Zuko questioned as they searched the airport for their assigned gate. 

Mai brushed him off once more, focusing instead on the signs that hung from the ceiling. The place was a labyrinth on its own, and combined with the growing crowds of fellow travelers, it proved quite the challenge to navigate their way through the terminals. Zuko proved no help, as he was too hung up on trying to regain his good standing with his travel partner. 

“You can’t give me the silent treatment forever, Mai,” he spoke, his tone slowly growing with frustration. Instead of gaining a response as he hoped, her pace quickened instead. 

Zuko could feel his frustrations rising, and he clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek to try and relieve the tension. He didn’t want this relationship, despite being completely artificial, to end up like their last try. He was working on keeping his head level, milking the little patience he had instead of blowing up like he used to do. 

However, Mai still seemed as stubborn as she was three years ago, which proved a tough challenge in his journey of turning a new leaf. He would just have to wait it out, as straining as it may be. He knew she couldn’t stay mad at him forever.

When they arrived at their assigned gate, she made a beeline towards the open seats near the large windows and plopped down in the most passive-aggressive way someone could sit. Zuko walked up a few seconds later, legs burning from the unexpected workout, and collapsed beside her, tossing his bag on the chair beside him.

He glanced out the window behind him, observing the large empty space where their plane should have been. His eyes then found their way to the disgruntled woman beside him and couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite how irritating she could be when she was mad, Zuko couldn’t help but think of how cute she looked. Her finely combed bangs accentuated her knitted brows, and her lips were pursed in a small pout. She seemed to sink into her large hoodie as she sulked, making her appear smaller than she actually was.

Cute was not a word people normally associated with Mai. Normally, she was associated with descriptions such as _gloomy_ and _intimidating._ But Zuko? Zuko was only one of a couple of people who saw right through that.

“What are you laughing about?” she chastised, lightly punching his arm. “I’m still mad at you.”

“You know you’re going to spend the next two weeks with me, right?” he remarked, clutching the arm she had attacked. “You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

Mai huffed, turning away from his gaze. She crossed her arms, shifting closer to the other side of her seat to maximize the space between them.

Silence settled between the two. Zuko knew he just needed to bide his time, that she would eventually get over it. That’s what Mai always used to do. So he would give her the silence that she wanted.

He pulled out a protein bar from his bag and began chewing on it while Mai pondered just how long she should keep her act up. There was no way she was going to apologize- it wasn’t her fault after all. But she couldn’t exactly let him off scot-free.

As if on cue, her stomach growled.

“I’m hungry,” she muttered, turning slightly towards him.

“So?” Zuko responded, taking another bite of the bar.

“ _So_ if you want to make it up to me, you can get me something to eat.” Her eyes darted between him and the small breakfast stand across the way, hoping he would get the message. But of course, it flew right over his head.

Zuko looked at her, and then down at the bar in his hand. With a sigh, he took one final bite of his breakfast before offering the other half to her. It was a cute gesture, she had to admit, but not the answer she was looking for.

“Get me something from that stand over there,” she clarified, gently pushing his small offering back towards him.

“Like what?” 

Mai shrugged. “Surprise me.”

  
  
  


He returned a few minutes later- and 20 bucks lighter- with a bag of goodies and drink in hand. Rubbing her hands with anticipation, she quickly swiped the paper bag from his grasp, inspecting the contents.

“The sandwich is for you,” he explained, reaching his hand in to pull out the small breakfast wrap he had purchased for himself.

“Aww, you’re the sweetest fake-boyfriend a girl could have,” she jokingly swooned. 

Before Mai could manage to dive into her meal, he quickly grabbed her wrist and took the first bite. “That’s for the tax,” he spoke between chews, wiping a crumb off the corner of his lip. “Airport food is _way_ too expensive.”

* * *

Their plane safely arrived just as the heavy clouds blanketing Republic City began to dissipate. It seemed that after hours of waiting, leg bouncing, and awkward conversation, they finally found themselves safely sequestered in their small airline seats, ready to embark on their trip.

As a thank you offering for buying her meal, Mai gave the window seat to Zuko, who gladly accepted. That left her in the middle seat, sandwiched between her travel mate and an older gentleman that passed out even before they had taken off.

Once the plane was safely at cruising altitude, Zuko popped open the small tray table and pulled out a small book of puzzles, ready to spend the next few hours solving various crosswords, word searches, and sudoku. He glanced over to Mai, who was casually perusing through the airliner menu.

“You didn’t get anything to keep yourself occupied?” he questioned, tapping the pen against the paper.

“I don’t need to occupy myself, I’m going to catch up on the hours I lost this morning,” she responded, closing up the menu and sliding it back into the pouch. 

“Oh...” he spoke, his tone slightly downcast. A part of him hoped that since they were both trapped thousands of feet in the air with little distraction, he would maybe get a good conversation in with her. But he also knew that a sleep-deprived Mai was not the best travel companion to have. “Goodnight then.”

Mai settled back against her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and breathing a sigh, she closed her eyes.

She tried to focus on the hum of the engine, the occasional rustling of newspapers and magazines down the aisle, and the scratching of Zuko’s pencil- all the small minuscule sounds that could put someone to sleep. 

It must have been the altitude or the stiffness of her seat, but for some reason, the sleep she so desperately desired never came. 

She opened her eyes just enough to peer over to what Zuko was up to. He had already had a large portion of a sudoku puzzle complete, and working on the final open boxes. He paused, whispering small calculations to himself as he quickly erased the numbers he had just written, tapping the pencil once or twice in thought before writing again. 

“So...you seem really close to these people,” she muttered in a soft tone, opening her eyes fully. If she wasn’t going to sleep, then she minus well take advantage of the time in the air.

“What happened to sleeping the flight through?” he responded indifferently, continuing onto the next page.

She huffed, only a little perturbed at his small attitude. “I’m so excited I simply can’t sleep,” she drawled, her voice dripping in fake enthusiasm. 

Zuko closed the book, shifting in his seat so that he could comfortably converse. “Well...they’re like family to me,” he began. “One big, dysfunctional- kind of annoying- but very endearing family.” 

“When did you meet them?” she inquired. 

“When I moved away with my uncle, we went to Ba Sing Se for awhile. I met them during high school and we just kicked it off,” he shrugged. “I left for college but they always managed to keep me in their loop, especially Aang and Sokka.” 

His face lightened as he thought of meeting them again. It had been years since the gang had fully come together. They had all split apart after high school- Zuko being the first to split to attend university in Republic City. The others went to Ba Sing Se for university, and upon graduation, separated. Suki, Sokka, and Toph headed to Kyoshi Island to start up their martial arts dojo while Aang followed Katara to Harbor City for her med school. 

He would see Aang or Sokka once in a blue moon when they would pass through Republic City on business trips or visit for a short vacation, but it wasn’t enough to fill the void they left behind.

Mai bit her lip, contemplating her next question. “Give me a basic rundown about this family of yours,” she suggested. “Just so I can come in prepared.”

A large grin broke across Zuko’s face, and he couldn’t help the flutter in his chest. Hastily, he flipped to the back of the sudoku book, pausing on the last blank page. “It’s kind of a long story,” he began, drawing out a small diagram of names. “I guess we can start with Sokka and Katara, they’re really the glue that keeps us together...”

As he began telling her the long tale of how his gang came to be, Mai couldn't help but feel hopeful for her longtime friend. They both knew their fair share of dysfunctional families- Zuko having been left in the care of his neglectful father after his mother mysteriously disappeared and she with her two helicopter parents who enforced their strict rules upon her and her brother. Yet the way he talked about this group was on the completely opposite spectrum. His face seemed relaxed, his eyes glimmering with enthusiasm as he went on and on about their adventures. It was a side Mai had never seen from him, not since they were kids.

In some odd way, it made her happy that he had found his people, and honored that he wanted to share them with her- even though they were lying through their teeth.

* * *

Mai couldn’t remember when through the course of Zuko’s ramble that she had fallen asleep. One second she was actively cringing as he talked about how sappy Aang and Katara’s pet names were for each other, and the next, she and Zuko were knocking heads as the plane unceremoniously touched the ground on Ember Island. 

They grunt and grumble as they were jostled by the sudden movement, before settling back in their comfortable position against each other.

And then the realization hits both of them. Quickly they are awake and alert, separating from their intimate sleeping positions. Zuko clenched and unclenched his numb hand, wringing out the small prickles and restoring circulation while Mai fixed her buns that had gotten frayed during the flight.

“Did you have a good nap?” he questioned hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes,” she responded curtly. “When did I fall asleep?” 

“About ten minutes into my story,” Zuko chuckled. “You kind of passed out on my arm. I didn’t want to wake you so I decided to sleep as well.”

“Sorry about that.” Mai anxiously messed with her sleeves, wanting nothing more than to leave at that moment.

They sat in suffocating silence, becoming much more aware of the confined space they felt trapped in.

As soon as the plane parked at the gate and the captain gave his last messages, the couple didn’t hesitate to jump out of their seats, grab their bags and climb over their sleeping seatmate to freedom. 

Mai could feel the heavy humidity as soon as she stepped out of the plane and started walking up the bridge. Yet, she refrained from making a comment, still reeling from the awkward situation on the plane. Luckily, that all fell away as soon as they entered the airport, a much larger shock taking them by surprise.

Ember Island’s airport was a completely different world. It was much more lively and colorful- a stark contrast from the grey, monochromatic airport back in Republic City. Large glass panels were constructed into the ceiling, letting in copious amounts of sunshine from the outside. On the floor, tourists scrambled back and forth, wearing tacky blouses and reeking of sunscreen and sweat. Amongst the crowds were plenty of families with hoards of children running back and forth, wreaking havoc around the terminals. 

It was a scene out of Mai’s worst nightmares. A much longer plane ride making awkward conversation with Zuko suddenly seemed much more appealing than spending another minute in the island prison of sunshine and rainbows.

“I want to go back,” she stated, turning on her heel. 

“What? No, that’s not how this works!” Zuko grabbed her arm and spun her back around. He closed the distance between them, leaning into her ear. “Look, I don’t want to be here just as much as you,” he whispered harshly. “So let’s just get our bags and get out of here.”

Mai leaned back just enough to stare him down with her sharp eyes. “Fine. But you better increase that free coupon to the Jasmine Dragon for a year,” she muttered.

“Deal.”

They broke from their conversation, walking stiffly through the airport like fish out of water. They integrate into the crowd, sticking out like sore thumbs in their dark, drab attire, and flat expressions. 

Along the way, they were bombarded by a photographer and his assistants, who forced leis over their heads while he shoved his large camera in their face. “Don’t look so down! You’re in paradise after all!” he exclaimed, taking another shot of the couple.

“Leis are complementary, but the photos are gonna be twenty bucks,” the man added, taking a moment to wipe the lens.

Zuko huffed, pushing him aside as they continued their beeline towards the baggage claim. 

Mai hadn’t even been on the island for ten minutes, and she already had a terrible sense of unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I used it mostly to set the tone of their dynamic, as well as provide a little background info as to where everyone is. Ember Island definitely has some surprises in store for our two goobers, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko have finally landed on Ember Island, and are preparing for their first public appearance as a newly formed couple. However, the turbulence continues as they are met with some new challenges that will test their relationship...

Their lodging was a quaint hotel located on a busy tourist strip. Built between tacky gift shops and overpriced restaurants, the hotel seemed to be the prime spot for families and college-aged vacationers who wanted bargain rooms with an oceanfront view.

Zuko had to take off his sweatshirt, as he was practically melting from the blast of humidity that greeted them once they stepped out of the cab. But Mai remained hidden beneath her long clothes, as she would rather endure the heat than start stripping.

She noticed the large elaborate tattoo that peeked out from beneath his tank top, running from his shoulder down his back. It must have been more recent, as he hadn’t had that while they were dating. Mai couldn’t help but wonder what the tattoo would look like in full view, how it would accentuate the curves and muscles of his back.

She abruptly stopped herself from further pursuing that fantasy.

Together, they walked into the lobby, Mai taking a seat in one of the dilapidated futons while Zuko checked them in. She took surveillance of the area, noticing the large glass windows on the far wall and double doors that lead to the pool. Kids scampered outside, hooping and hollering, despite the bold signs reading  _ No Running in Pool Area.  _

“Continental breakfast? Outdoor pool  _ and  _ jacuzzi? Not to mention our very own view? Sounds like a score to me,” Zuko commented as he handed the room card to Mai.

“Don’t think you’re going to get me into that pool anytime soon,” she droned. “Do you know how much pee must be in that water?”

Zuko made a sound of disgust as he struggled to shake the idea from his mind. “All I’m saying is that this may not be as bad as you're making it out to be,” he continued, offering to trade the room card for her carry on.

A short ride on the elevator and a simple swipe of the card later, and they were welcomed into their small abode for the next two weeks. Mai went to flick the light on, her face falling immediately at what greeted her.

“Oh no,” she spoke, her voice laced with dread. 

There, standing proudly in the middle of the room, was a singular queen bed. It’s crisp white sheets and freshly fluffed pillows were practically mocking the two of them. Zuko wanted nothing more than to ram his head right through the wall. 

He had completely forgotten to change the reservation from a single room to a double.

Mai stiffly turned to face the fake-boyfriend that she was currently fake-dating.

“ _ This  _ was definitely not part of the deal.”

“To be fair,  _ you  _ weren’t in the equation until a week ago,” he responded, trying to recover from his devastating mistake.

“Yes, because  _ you  _ invited me! Because  _ you  _ and your ego couldn’t stand being alone!”

“It’s not the end of the world!” he snapped. “Look, we can just stick to our own side and sleep all the way on the edge if we have to.”

It was a big enough bed that if they kept themselves flush to their edge of the bed, they would have plenty of space in between. 

With a begrudging sigh of acceptance, Mai dropped her luggage on her self claimed sigh, before heading towards the bathroom. Zuko flinched as the door closed, before landing a solid palm to his forehead. 

Mai was honestly scared to leave the bathroom. She paced back and forth, her mind reeling with the thought that she may just have to share a bed with her ex right after their awkward nap on the plane. She played with the idea that maybe she should sleep in the tub, but it would result in serious backaches which she did not want to deal with.

Taking a breath, she opened the door, walking back into her new reality. Zuko was poking around the room in silence. He investigated the mini-fridge by the TV stand, pulling out two cans of soda pop that had been left behind from the previous guests. 

Quietly, he looked towards Mai, holding out one of the cans as a pseudo peace offering. She took it, quickly cracking it open and taking a good swig. Zuko interpreted it as a sign of forgiveness, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I have a good feeling about this,” he remarked optimistically as he stood up and pulled apart the curtains. Natural light filtered through the windows, bathing the room in a soft bluish glow.

The curtains revealed a brilliant view of the beachfront below, with a small patio for them to sit outside. Unhitching the lock, Zuko slid open the glass door, letting the ambient sounds of the waves and seagulls fill the room.

Mai sat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes and letting the sounds quell her residual tension.

As soon as she began to settle, there was a sudden volley of knocks from the door. Zuko huffed, wondering who would possibly be interrupting right as they had barely arrived. 

He turned the knob and the door flew open. He found himself tackled to the floor by a large fluffy animal, that proceeded to drown him in wet, sloppy kisses.

“Well if it isn’t the man himself,” Sokka declared, extending a hand to help the man up. Zuko pushed the dog aside, grasping his friend’s arm. He quickly was pulled up and into his arms, Sokka solidly patting his back and him returning the gesture.

“I’ve missed you, bud,” Sokka spoke. “It’s been way too long.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Zuko responded with an affectionate smile, releasing him from the hug. “Why do you have Appa with you?”

“Aang’s hotel doesn’t allow pets, so he’s camping out with Suki and me for a while,” he explained, as the dog invited himself into the room. Sokka took that as his cue to also enter the room, pushing Zuko.

“And this must be the mysterious girl you’ve been talking about.” Sokka extended a warm hand in greeting towards Mai who was kneeling on the floor giving Appa a belly rub. Her eyes darted towards Zuko, who gave her an encouraging nod. 

“Mai,” she greeted, standing up to shake his hand. 

“Sokka,” he responded. “Finally nice to put a face to the name. Zuko talks about you a lot.”

“Oh really?” she glanced towards Zuko quizzically. “What does he say?”

“Nothing too bad, trust me,” he chuckled. “My man here is like a vault when it comes to talking about the intimates, but it’s  _ obvious _ that he’s head over heels for you.”

_ Head over heels, huh?  _ She wondered if that was just a ploy Zuko had used to further make his friends believe in this relationship. 

Zuko could feel his face redden, and quickly broke up the two before they could delve further into a conversation he was not willing to have. 

“So where’s Suki and Toph?” he interjected, wiping his clammy palms on his jeans.

“Suki’s getting a little work out in before the dinner and Toph is passed out back in our room,” Sokka perked. “We’re just down the hall if you need anything, by the way.”

“Great!” 

_ Great.  _ That was the last thing Zuko needed. He had hoped they would let their act fall in the safe confines of the hotel, but with the trio camping out a few doors down, it seemed that their challenge was just taken up a few notches. 

Sokka turned his attention back towards Mai. “So, Zuko tells me you’re a tough nut to crack,” he perked a brow.

“He tells me you can be quite the comedian,” she responded, meeting his keen eye. 

“If you count my innate skills in sarcasm as comedy, then yes,” he shrugged. “I have a feeling I’ll get you to crack one of these days, Mai. It’s always the people that act tough who fall the easiest.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” she spoke challengingly. 

Sokka lifted his chin, meeting her steely gaze. Meanwhile, Zuko stood to the side, suddenly feeling like the third wheel of whatever was going on between the two.

“I like this one, Zuko,” Sokka remarked, finally breaking the tense staring match. “Better than that last guy. You know, the one that walked around with grass in his mouth?”

Zuko froze, sucking in a sharp breath while Sokka tried to recall the man’s name. Mai’s eyes flicked between the two guys, waiting for some explanation about this mysterious ex-lover.

“Well, visiting time is over,” Zuko quickly announced, wrapping a strong arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I’m feeling super tired from traveling at the moment, and we still need to unpack before dinner.”

He guided Sokka towards the door, hastily rushing him out before he could dive into the list of Zuko’s past romantic failures with Mai. He tried to retort but was silenced by the door shutting in his face. 

Zuko leaned his forehead against the frame, breathing a sigh that the awkward introduction was over.

“Head over heels?” Mai snorted from behind.

“It was to make this thing believable okay?” he tried to explain, turning back to face her. There was no other reason behind it. So he may have said that she’s the most beautiful person he has ever met, but that was the extent of it. 

“The Zuko I know sucks at trying to make things believable,” she countered. 

“Well, maybe I have a secret talent.”

“I thought I knew all your  _ secret talents _ ?” she bit back. At this point, she was just pressing his buttons for the fun of it. She loved to see him flustered.

Her comment took him by complete surprise, as she expected, and watched as Zuko’s face turned a beet red. 

He struggled to find a comeback but was left sputtering random syllables into the air.

“Just take a nap already,” he sighed, moving to unpack his luggage.

* * *

“Are you not going to be hot?” Zuko remarked as he eyed her choice of clothing for the dinner. They had about an hour before they had to meet the rest of his group at the restaurant, giving them plenty of time to peruse through their wardrobe. 

Mai sported a maroon turtleneck with dress pants that accentuated her lithe physique previously hidden beneath her much baggier clothes. 

“I’m not a shorts and sandals person; you know that,” she rebuked, adjusting her waistline.

“I know but you’re literally going to die the second we walk out of here.”

Mai looked at the man through the mirror, eyeing his casual attire. He had changed into a loose-fitting black and red striped blouse, keeping the same black jeans he had worn throughout the day. She waved him off, earning a small eye roll from him. 

“Just go stand out on the porch,” Zuko suggested. Mai complied, just so that he would cease his nagging. 

But he was right. Sure enough, the moment she stepped outside she immediately felt suffocated by the balmy air. Defeated, she walked back into the air-cooled room, shutting the door behind her. 

Zuko helped her come up with a newer more comfortable fit, settling on a simple cropped blouse she would have normally worn with a coat and paired with some jeans.

“I look like a tease,” she remarked as she observed her figure in the mirror. 

“No, you look relaxed, casual,” he assured. 

“I feel so...exposed.” She picked at the hem of the shirt, the pale skin on her stomach once hidden beneath the fabric, now in full view. 

Back in Republic City, it barely got hot enough that she had to shed layers. There was no need for shorts or tank tops in her wardrobe. Long band shirts and jeans were just as sufficient. And on the off chance she decided to wear a cropped top or strapless blouse, she usually paired it with a coat or sweater. She felt there wasn’t a need to expose more skin than necessary.

“Welcome to Ember Island, sweetheart,” he quipped with a smirk.

“Eww don’t call me that.” Mai shivered, suppressing the urge to gag.

Zuko went to stand beside her, and they both took a moment to observe their images in the mirror. Their attire matched up perfectly with each other, a classic combination of black and red.

“Well, we certainly look like a couple,” Zuko remarked, fiddling with his collar.

“Or twins,” she shrugged.

Zuko softly chuckled, Mai, joining him. It seemed that the tension from earlier had finally dissipated, and they were back on solid terms. He was confident that Mai would hold up her end of the relationship; she was great at concealing lies and maintaining a solid alibi. And if she remained steadfast, then so would he.

So long as they kept their chemistry the way it has always been, with just some added gestures, their plan would be foolproof.

He was sure they would make the best fake couple Ember Island had ever seen.

* * *

They stood outside the restaurant, soaking in their final genuine moments before they had to begin their act. Zuko rolled his shoulders, feeling the same nervous jitters a thespian would feel before the start of a play.

He felt a cool hand snake around his own, squeezing it tightly. Zuko glanced to Mai, who met him with a steady gaze. He was overcome with a sense of ease, the nerves subsiding. 

“Break a leg,” she commented with a subtle smirk.

Together, they walked into the family-style eatery, hand in hand. It was a busy night, and the floor was completely crowded with customers, waiters rushing back and forth between tables.

They were ushered by the exasperated host to the back of the restaurant, where a group of expectant eyes gathered around a large round table. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Sparky himself,” Aang jumped from his seat, greeting Zuko with a warm hug. “And a friend!” He pulled Mai into the hug as well, crushing the two against each other. 

“We have a lot to catch up on!” 

He urged them to sit, and Zuko whipped out an old act of chivalry- seating his lady before he sat. As stiff as a board, he motioned for Mai to sit, who complied with a small smile. 

“Why don’t you pull out my seat for me?” the girl beside Sokka, who Mai assumed was Suki, commented. 

“I do!” Sokka retorted. 

An awkward silence settled over the group, and Mai realized that the rest were expecting them to introduce themselves. She softly cleared her throat, nudging Zuko under the table.

“Oh,” he straightened, placing down the menu. “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Mai.”

She noticed the slight pause before he said  _ girlfriend _ as if the word was completely foreign. A sinking feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. If he could barely get the introduction, how would he perform through the night?

What followed was a short chain of get-to-knows, as Mai was formally introduced to Zuko’s little band. There was Aang, the yoga enthusiast and free spirit, and his bride-to-be Katara, who seemed much his opposite. 

Aang reminded Mai much of Ty Lee with his bubbly free spirit and knowledge of spirituality. He spoke haughtily of Katara, rambling on about his tumultuous quest to finally get her hand and dreams for the wedding to come. She sat beside him, reserved and blissfully listening with her hand intertwined with his. 

She found it odd how two complete opposites found themselves hopelessly in love. Being a med student, she assumed that Katara was a firm believer in science and medicine, which contradicted much of what she heard about Aang.

She and Zuko had much more in common, yet could barely hold a stable relationship for the life of them. There really was no special equation to love.

Then there was Sokka and Suki, the young taekwondo masters and workout enthusiasts. They spoke of their dojo on Kyoshi Island, serving children of all kinds and abilities. Toph also added her own input, brashly talking of her extreme teaching techniques. 

After the metaphorical mic had been passed around, Mai and Zuko were left to explain themselves and what they had been up to for the past few years.

“So what do you do, Mai?” Suki kicked off the conversation. All attention was turned towards her, but she didn’t let the heaviness of their wondering stares fray her composed demeanor.

“I’m a florist. I work with my aunt back in Republic City running the family business,” she answered without thought.

“A florist, huh?” Sokka held his chin in suspicion. “You don’t seem like the flowery type.”

“Well a bunch of geraniums and fire lilies provides for much better company than people, in my opinion,” she shrugged. Being a florist wasn’t exactly in her list of goals to accomplish, more of an obligation she felt that she had to do. However, it did have its perks- like rarely dealing with customers.

Suki and Katara seemed to staunchly agree with Mai’s statement, recalling their own horror stories of dealing with petulant people in their line of work.

“What is your favorite holiday? Do you have any siblings? What’s your favorite color? What attracted you to Zuko?” Sokka threw question after question, a scheming smile tugging at his lips.

Mai was slightly taken aback at the types of questions, feeling as if she were being interrogated rather than conversing, but answered each question with precision. 

“My favorite holiday is Halloween, I have a younger brother, my favorite color is maroon,” she paused on the last answer, glancing towards Zuko. “And what first attracted me was how passionate he is.”

She returned Sokka’s gaze. “Especially towards the arts. He may present himself as an edgelord, but once you get to know him, he’s a complete nerd,” she continued. “A nerd who just so happens to have looks that could kill.”

“I didn’t know you were into the arts, Zuko,” Aang piped up. “Maybe we should check out the Ember Island Players. I hear they’re pretty good.”

“No way! They completely butchered Love Amongst the Dragons last year,” Zuko dismissed. “It’s like they’re running on a high school level education! There’s no flavor, no passion.”

“What did I tell you,” Mai quipped, earning chuckles from around the table. Zuko sunk back in his seat embarrassed that he played directly into their hands. He shot a glare towards Mai, who answered with a small smirk.

“So how did you guys meet?” Katara turned to Zuko, resuming the interrogation. 

“Um,” he stammered, fiddling with his utensils as he racked his brain for an answer. 

They were only a few questions in and his mask was already slipping. Zuko couldn’t fool a soul, and the people they were eating with seemed as smart as whips. Mai knew their act would quickly fall apart in a matter of time if she didn’t step in.

“We’ve actually known each other since we were kids. He lived down the street from me and we just kind of hit it off,” she interceded, moving to lace her fingers in his free hand. The fib came easy for her, partially because it was the truth. Being ex’s did have its benefits in this situation, as Mai could just shoot off all the old answers like the back of her hand. Zuko, however, seemed to have forgotten that technique.

She gave him a subtle squeeze.  _ Get it together. _

“You’ve known her for  _ years _ ?” Sokka eyed him with surprise. “And you didn’t tell us about her?”

“You didn’t ask,” he shrugged, regaining his composure. He squeezed her hand in response.  _ Thank you. _

Physical affection was their prime source of communication back when they were dating. They didn’t have to utter a word to each other- the small nudges and gentle touches said enough. It seemed that despite their falling out, they still managed to retain that skill.

“Classic childhood friends to lovers trope, I love it,” Suki swooned. It seemed that the tough fighter had a soft spot for the romantic films, a genre Mai secretly enjoyed as well.

  
During the course of the dinner, Mai had to retreat to the restroom, leaving Zuko to fend for himself with the rest of the group. As she got up, she made sure to give him one more reassuring squeeze before departing.  _ Don’t mess this up.  _

Zuko gulped, turning his attention to his friends around the table.

“Status report, Toph,” Sokka spoke as soon as Mai had rounded the corner.

“I’m not picking up any red flags,” she began, leaning forward in her seat. “She’s answering honestly albeit with a little bit of a smart attitude. She’s got an edge that is  _ so _ Sparky but not arrogant like the last guy.”

So that was why she remained quiet throughout the conversation. Normally, Toph wouldn’t hesitate to add in a quip or two, but she had been patiently sitting on the side while the interrogation had been taking place. Zuko should’ve expected it.

She winked towards the table, and Zuko assumed it was just a twitch in her eye.

“Does she always scowl like that?” Katara questioned.

“Seems like you two were meant for each other,” Sokka butted in. 

“I don’t scowl!” Zuko retorted, his face falling into a frown. 

“Yup meant for each other,” Suki chimed. He huffed, turning his attention back to twiddling with the fork on his empty plate.

“No, she doesn’t scowl like that, at least not all the time. She actually has a very pretty smile,” he defended.

“I know she may come off as intimidating and gloomy, but she’s actually really sweet once you get to know her,” The words came out naturally, as he was truly speaking from his heart. “And actually she can be really funny- in an odd, dark kind of way.”

Her humor was as gloomy and morbid as it could get, which Zuko appreciated. Her jokes definitely weren’t for the lighthearted, but they could definitely make someone as stoic as Mai guffaw in a crowded room. 

“Well, I think she’s pretty neat,” Aang concluded. “If she’s a friend of Zuko’s, she’s a friend of ours.” 

“Just don’t get on her bad side, Zuko,” Suki warned. “Because I’ll be taking her side.”

_ That was comforting.  _ They had barely known her for an hour and were already vowing to back her up if there should ever be a falling out. At least the reception was more positive than his last fling.

“What did I miss?” 

Her voice was sent from Agni himself. A few more minutes in the spotlight and Zuko wouldn’t have known what other things he could have uttered.

“Zuko was just telling us what a pretty smile you have,” Toph explained as she punched his arm. 

Her lips quirked subtly, feeling slightly flattered but mostly relieved his alibi hadn’t fallen apart while she was gone. Mai pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek before seating herself. Zuko, stiffened at the gesture, his face burning- especially the spot where her lips had briefly brushed.

She had kissed him before, numerous times in fact, but it still incited the fluttering feelings one would feel on their first date. 

That worried him. If he had felt no feelings towards his friend beside him, why was he reacting in such a manner?

“Aww, look at him! He’s blushing like a lovesick teenager!” Katara teased.

The rest of the evening consisted of awkward displays of affection, Mai initiating most of them. There was the handholding, subtle nudges beneath the table, and exchanging brief glances of assurance. Throughout their meal, they leaned against each other- a classic move they used to pull while they were actually dating.

It seemed that their display managed to convince their status as a couple, to the rest of the table, and soon enough the conversation of their mysterious love story was a thing of the past. The discussion shifted back to the reason why they had all come together in the first place- the wedding.

Aang excitedly explained the plans of their dream wedding: a small beachfront ceremony with close family and friends followed by a little reception at the nearby dance hall. It would be short, sweet, and to the point- something Mai was relieved to hear.

They discussed the plans for the week, the “family bonding” trips they wanted to take before everyone had to go their separate ways once more. 

It was an overall productive dinner discussion.

Until Sokka and Katara disagreed on certain ideas which caused the two siblings to descend into a familial feud. 

And then the group took sides, Suki making the bold move to back up Katara while Sokka and Aang partnered up. Mai had lost track of what exactly they were debating, something to do with if it was okay for Sokka to bring cactus juice to the bachelor party. Zuko hopped between both sides, creating even more confusion. 

Mai sat back and watched them bicker, noticing the other customers cast curious glances in their direction.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her close. “Welcome to the family,” Toph snickered in her ear.

She hadn’t realized being adopted as part of the deal.

* * *

Mai and Zuko finally stumbled back into their room after what seemed like hours of being away. They dropped their acts immediately behind the safe confines of their little base camp, the show finally being over for the time being. 

“What was that?” Zuko exclaimed as he slipped off his shoes and began taking off his various pieces of jewelry. 

“You tell me,” she droned, collapsing on her side of the bed. “I thought I was going to dinner, not some interrogation to be your next lover.”

“Well, yeah, but all the kissing? The hand holding?” 

“You said you wanted it to be convincing so I was just being convincing.” She sat back up on the mattress, lifting her arms over her head to stretch her tight back muscles. 

“Which, by the way, you owe me a massage for holding up both our ends in this relationship tonight.”

He went to sit on his side of the bed, rubbing his neck. He seemed to have picked up quite the nervous habit of it. “Well...what if we’re moving a little too fast?”

Mai sighed. “Zuko, we’re pretending to be a couple that’s been together for months even though you asked me literally a week ago. We kind of have to move fast.” 

He groaned, collapsing on the mattress. “How are you not struggling with this?” 

“Zuko, it’s not like we haven’t done this before,” Mai responded, her voice sharpening. “I’m just doing what we used to do. It’s not that hard.”

She was right- it shouldn’t be hard. They were friends, who just so happen to have had a history of dating. If anything, that would work to their advantage.

But why did he struggle so much with it? All the touches and the comments were meaningless, so why was he so hesitant to reciprocate?

He refrained from voicing his thoughts, instead, going to rummage through his clothes to find some sleepwear. 

Mai took note of his change in behavior, assuming that it had something to do with her being the better actor. It was  _ so _ Zuko to grow jealous the second he was bested in his own game. She was about to call him out on his attitude but held her tongue. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to descend into a lover’s quarrel on their first night. 

A tense silence settled over the room as they took turns in the shower and got ready for bed. It was barely the first night, and both were already utterly exhausted.

One day down, another nine days to go. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the rest of the gang had only a little spotlight in this chapter. I haven't written for them before so I'm still trying to get a good feel of how they would act in this AU. We will definitely see more of them in the next chapter though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mai face a ghost from the past after a competitive game of volleyball...

Mai sat nonchalantly by the bar, nursing a fruity cocktail out of a coconut cup. 

It had been a couple of days into their venture, and things seemed to have started settling into a rhythm. So far, she and Zuko have been able to keep to their own sides of the bed, both cuddling up to the absolute edge to avoid any potential touching through the night. They lived mainly off of the breakfast bar and the free tea and coffee packets that room service would supply. It was nothing compared to the Jasmine Dragon but was enough to satisfy their caffeine fix.

The day prior was spent exploring the island, taking a group hike to the highest peak. It was a grueling few hours of trudging through thick brush, and Mai was halfway towards giving up if it weren’t for Suki and Zuko’s encouragement. The view at the end was definitely worth all the hard work, however, and the group went back down feeling much more satisfied.

Today, they decided to take a break from exploring, spending the afternoon on the sandy beaches Ember Island was famous for. On a normal occasion, Mai would dread going to the beach, but after an excruciating day like the day before, it was a much-welcomed break.

She opted to hang beneath the shade of the small beach bar instead of getting sunburnt and uncomfortably sandy with the rest of the group.

Her eyes, hidden beneath her dark round frames, flicked over to where Zuko was being pummeled at the volleyball net.

He and Aang squared up against Suki, Katara, and Sokka, while Toph remained perched on the empty lifeguard chair, blowing a whistle just for the fun of it. It was obviously an unfair matchup, as Suki and Katara seemed to operate as one powerhouse unit while Sokka mostly ran back and forth, cheering them on. Zuko and Aang were getting pummeled by the women, and she was secretly enjoying it.

Suki hit a powerful spike, and Zuko dived for the ball, hitting the sand a split second after it touched the ground. Aang went to help him up, making a point to ruffle the grains of sand that adhered to his friend’s hair.

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she twisted back in her seat to stir the drink.

“Hey.” A raspy voice hummed in her ear taking her by slight surprise. She clutched her shawl, turning to meet Zuko’s eyes. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” she chided, giving him a light jab to the shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he apologized with a boyish smile. He hopped up onto the barstool next to her, and she watched as small grains of sand fell from his hair and onto the glossy wood finish. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Mai questioned as she observed Zuko’s disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, half of it having fallen out of his top knot, strands sticking to his face. His face was red, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He wreaked of the beach: a musty combination of sweat, sunscreen, and ocean water. 

He shrugged. “Besides the fact that Aang and I are getting our asses kicked in volleyball? Sure, I’m having fun.”

Mai gave an amused expression, taking a sip from her drink.

“You should play,” he suggested. 

“Are you saying this because you’re on a losing streak, or because you genuinely want me to play?” 

Zuko chuckled between breaths, lifting a hand to comb back the loose tendrils of hair that clung to his face. Mai found herself unconsciously digging her nails into her thigh, only realizing it when she had begun to feel small sharp pains from the impressions left behind.

“Because you look like some sad widow drinking here all alone in your old lady shawl,” he teased, picking at the edge of her red cloak.

She scoffed, turning away from him, her face falling flat. “I’m _kidding._ You actually look really good in that shawl,” Zuko assured. His body stiffened as he realized the implication of the comment, and he nearly bit his tongue.

“The rest of the gang wants you to play, okay?” he tried to recover. “You’re also really good at volleyball so maybe you can surprise them with a move or two.”

Mai turned back to face him, her ego having been fed by his few remarks. 

“Fine, one match,” she agreed. 

Zuko broke into a wide grin, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out into the sun. The sand was hot beneath her feet, and she stifled a small yelp.

“Well look who came crawling out of their cave,” Sokka remarked as they hit the court. “Is Mai your last resort of trying to save your team, Zuko?” 

“Big words for someone who’s letting the women do all the work,” Mai sniped in return, garnering _ooo’s_ from the rest of the group.

In the few days they had been acquainted with each other, Mai and Sokka had picked up a habit of tossing sarcastic and witty remarks towards each other, all in good fun. It was an odd relationship when seen from the outsider’s perspective, enough to get strangers to believe that _they_ were the ones getting married. 

“The game isn’t over yet,” Zuko assured, as he settled in his position.

Mai unclasped her shawl, wadding it up and tossing it to the ground beside the net. She settled into her position in front of the net and adjacent to Zuko, cracking her neck to rid herself of any stiffness.

Toph blew the whistle and Suki kicked off the round with a strong serve. Aang quickly reacted, pancaking into the sand for a quick save. The ball barely got up into the air and Zuko quickly came to assist, giving it an extra push so that Mai could free ball it over. 

Katara was quick to respond, bumping the ball with ease.

And the game was on.

It was a fierce match, neither side holding back.

Over the course of the game, their score started to climb, courtesy to Mai and her growing desire to win.

She was quick to settle in, barking out orders to her two other teammates, and running from one side to the next.

Playing gave her a rush of nostalgia, a euphoric feeling she hadn’t felt in years. It brought her back to her days in college where she, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Azula would remain in the gym practicing different moves and strategies. 

Azula had been the captain of the university volleyball team and would rope the rest of them into practice with her despite them having nothing to do with the program. She would keep them in the gym after the formal practices had ended, and Azula would either use them as target practice or split the group, 2 vs 2. She would always make it a point to have Ty Lee on her side, leaving her and Zuko to pick it up as they went along.

As a result, Mai trained up her reflexes, as quick reactions were necessary when facing a formidable foe such as Azula. She would often pull tricks, many of which Zuko almost always fell for, but Mai learned to spot.

Suki was definitely a good player and matched with Katara, the two proved to be quite a challenge. But they were nothing compared to Azula. Mai was quick to figure out their tactics and was fast on her feet to receive the ball, swiftly evening the score. 

Zuko also stepped up to the plate, their years having played together coming in handy. He knew what moves Mai was going to pull, what the small words and grunts meant. He quickly got back into the rhythm, the memories hitting him as well. Aang tried his best to keep up with the newly formed unit but realized the best he could do was hang back and wait for his time to serve.

It was in and out of a tie, both sides throwing in all their effort to come out victorious. Toph eventually fell asleep at her perch as they continued to fight it out. 

As the afternoon slowly dwindled into the evening, the game dragged on.

Aang stumbled back at one point, falling into the sand, and refused to get up. Sokka also gave up, sitting next to the exhausted Aang and cheering for his team.

Zuko was beyond exhausted. He could feel the sunburn slowly forming on his shoulders, his muscles aching from running around on the sand. But Mai was persistent, and she showed no hint of giving up. So neither would he.

Suki and Katara were all out of steam, sputtering on what little energy they had left. Mai was also on her last legs but cleanly hid it behind her calculated mask.

Mai served the ball over the net with one final push of energy. There was a delayed reaction on Katara’s part, the ball hitting the ground with a soft thud. 

The game was called, with a one-point lead in Mai and Zuko’s favor. 

Zuko released an exasperated cheer, stumbling over to his teammate. “Suck on that!” he jeered, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned his forehead against her temple as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was a good game,” Suki admitted between breaths. “I didn’t know you were in volleyball, Mai.”

“I wasn’t,” she droned, showing only a subtle hint of exhaustion. “I had a friend who was probably the greatest volleyball player I’ve ever known. She taught me a couple of tricks.”

Zuko’s smile fell, his lips pressing into a thin line. Mai sensed his change in demeanor and braced a comforting arm on his lower back.

“Are you all finally done?” Toph spoke up, having awoken from her nap on the chair. “Because I would really like to eat now.”

“Something meaty, please! I’m sick of eating fish,” Sokka added.

As the group discussed where they would be eating next, Zuko announced that he wouldn’t be joining them for dinner, earning himself boo’s from everyone except Mai. 

“You can join them if you want,” he told her. 

_You leaving me with your friends wasn’t part of the deal,_ her eyes seemed to tell him. Mai declined their offer and was admittedly relieved she was able to finally have a quiet evening than spending it with the rambunctious group. 

The couple bid farewell for the night, walking hand in hand back up the beach and towards their hotel. Despite finally being out of sight, Mai continued to keep her hand intertwined in his, and he was too engrossed in his thoughts to break it apart. 

* * *

“Have you heard anything from her?” Mai dared to question as they entered their room.

“Nope,” he responded, adding an extra emphasis on the _p_. He avoided her concerned gaze as he rummaged through the small set of drawers for a change of clothes.

It was coming up on the anniversary since she had disappeared, almost three years ago. 

It was right after they had split apart. Ozai and his billion-dollar enterprise had just imploded, numerous allegations of misconduct, tax evasion, and various other felonies rising in its wake. Zuko didn’t have to worry, as Ozai had cut him from all his assets years prior. 

But Azula lost everything. She fell apart, the sturdy piece that held the tower of pressures that piled on her having been taken out from under her. Zuko brought up the idea of sending her to get help, which she took as a brutal stab in the back. The next thing they knew, Azula had taken her car and a couple of suitcases and vanished.

Mai took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Do you think she’s doing okay?”

Zuko snorted. “Since when do you care how she’s doing?”

“She was my friend too, you know,” she responded sharply. 

“Yeah, sure,” Zuko retorted.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh please, you were only friends with her because you were scared of her. You admitted that yourself.” He continued to rummage through the drawers, his movements stiff and full of pent aggression. 

“What is your problem?” Mai chastised. She didn’t know where this sudden burst of anger came from, but she had little tolerance for it. 

Zuko swiftly turned to face her, his eyes burning with rage. She quickly got on her feet, matching his stare with an equal amount of intensity. 

It seemed as if he was going to utter a scathing remark, and Mai was prepared for it. Instead he held his tongue, his lips pressed in a thin line. Zuko grabbed his clothes and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Mai stood quietly, fists balled with pent anger as she heard the shower turn on.

* * *

It remained on for hours. At one point, she knocked on the door, trying to urge him to get out before he used all the hot water in the hotel. She was met with cold silence, and she threw up her arms in frustration.

Mai’s frustration however soon turned to worry, as the time dwindled on. She occupied herself first by flipping through the television channels, nothing really hooking her in. When that proved enough, she paced the room, spent some time spinning herself in the office chair, and standing on the balcony. 

Finally, she made the decision to text Ty Lee, who she knew would bombard her with a plethora of _I told you so’s_ if she mentioned the incident. So instead, she asked her how she was doing and to go by the flower shop and check up on her aunt. 

Ty Lee responded almost immediately with a slew of excited messages, explaining all the little happenings in her life since Mai had left. 

  
  
When he still hadn’t finished in the shower, and her stomach began to growl, Mai took all the spare change she could find and went over to the vending machine down the hall, impulsively buying various snacks and drinks.

Ty Lee always told her she had a bad habit of eating while she was stressed, and she always denied it. But now, as she looked through her reflection in the glass window of the snack machine, she couldn’t help but slightly wonder if maybe it were true. 

When Mai returned, her arms full of food and beverages, Zuko was sitting at the foot of the bed, head in his phone. Small droplets fell from his wet hair and stained his sweatshirt, which didn’t seem to bother him one bit.

She quietly dropped the items in his lap, before grabbing her own clothes and heading to the shower. She wanted nothing more than to get any remnants of the beach off of her.

The rest of the night was quiet. After Mai had gotten out of the shower, she climbed into her side of the bed, ripping into a bag of animal crackers she had purchased from the vending machine. 

Zuko remained close to the edge on his side, silently watching a cooking show on the TV. He was passively eating one of the granola bars and nursing an orange soda, eyes trained on the screen.

They sat there for a while, the only sound being the narration from the television and the crinkle of wrappers. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko began. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Mai meagerly shrugged, picking through the different animal-shaped cookies in the bag. 

He sighed. “I’m angry at myself...for abandoning her. You had nothing to do with it.”

She paused, turning to Zuko. “You did everything you could, Zuko. Azula was always unpredictable. We couldn’t have seen it coming.”

He met her gaze, his expression full of regret. “I miss her.”

Mai searched his pleading eyes, trying to think up a comforting response. A little part of her missed Azula also. Yes, she had been overbearing, and a braggart and may have threatened to ruin their social lives if they took a step in the wrong direction, but she was also brilliant in academics and had a scary talent for reading people. She could whip out answers to their issues without a thought. She acted as their group therapist- in an odd, intimidating sort of way.

“I miss her too,” she added softly, digging back in the bag for another cracker. 

There was a subtle twitch in his lip, the hint of a smile. Zuko glanced back towards the TV, swallowing the small lump that had formed in his throat. 

“Want an animal cracker?” Mai offered, handing him a small elephant-shaped cookie.

She was never good at speaking from the heart, but Zuko understood. That small peace offering was her way of showing forgiveness. Relieved, he took the cracker, popping it into his mouth.

“I’m here if you ever want to talk about it,” Mai muttered. “Or anything else for that matter.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to get personal?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn't care about you,” she responded, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. 

Zuko couldn’t hide the grin that slowly formed on his face. She didn't have to say she cared- he already knew. 

“You're already more than a good friend, Mai." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the previous one! My schedule got super busy which tampered with my writing time. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter (which will hopefully be a little longer ;)) as wedding plans start to take shape!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new flame is revealed as our "couple" goes on a date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching one-to-many k-dramas which I find myself heavily inspired by while writing this fic. Nonsensical fluff at its finest!

“You didn’t tell me about dress fittings!” Mai charged as she debated which shirt to wear in the mirror. Not only did she barely know these people, but she now had to spend an entire day with them at a wedding boutique getting fitted for a constricting, flouncy dress.

“Well, that’s part of being a bridesmaid,” Zuko responded as he watched her from the bed. Mai turned to face him and held up both shirts, silently seeking his opinion on which she should wear. He pointed towards the one in her left hand- a modest dark blouse with small roses scattered across the fabric. 

“Why would Katara pick me to be a bridesmaid? We only met four days ago.”

Zuko could only shrug. “Maybe you made a big impression on her.”

Mai couldn’t help but snort. First impressions were one of the few things she was admittedly the worst at. 

“How am I supposed to talk to any of them?” she fretted as she pulled on her new blouse.

“Just do girl talk, ya know. Gossip about strangers, swoon over celebrities,” Zuko suggested. He hadn’t the faintest idea what women do when they were together. His only knowledge came from reality TV shows and teen dramas.

Mai’s phone began to vibrate a few inches away from him. Curious as to who was blowing up her phone that early, Zuko reached over to investigate. 

“Who’s...Key Lime?” he squinted at the screen, adjusting the phone to see the small print. 

“Kei Lo,” Mai responded, amazed that he could’ve gotten the name so wrong. She had been badgering him about his eyesight for months, and it seemed he still hadn’t folded on getting a pair of glasses. “He’s just some guy I know.”

“Some guy you know?” Zuko scrolls through the messages, less than convinced. 

“ _ Mai, I’ve been trying to call you for days! Are my messages getting through? _ ” He read aloud. “ _ Mai, how’s Ember Island! Take some pics while you’re there, especially on the beach _ ,” he continued. “Followed by a wink emoji and a peach.”

He looked up from the screen with a confused expression. “What does that even mean?”

Mai rushed to swipe her phone from his hand, leaving a clueless Zuko. “Kei Lo is just a friend,” she explained abruptly. 

“Seems like more than that,” Zuko perked a brow as he noticed her flustered expression. 

Mai plopped down beside him with a sigh, her fingers typing up a quick response.

Zuko looked on with a wary expression, his lips pressed in a thin line. He found himself feeling slightly perturbed at this “friend”, defensive even. He had to remind himself that they weren’t together anymore, and Mai had the right to move on and talk to other people. So why did he feel the early buds of jealousy take root in his mind?

There was a rap on the door, followed by Suki’s voice on the other side.

“I gotta go,” Mai announced as she slung her small handbag over her shoulder. As if routine, she planted a quick kiss on his lips, which he habitually reciprocated. 

It was a fleeting millisecond, but enough to shock both their worlds.

“That didn’t happen.” 

“Yup,” he agreed, wiping his clammy palms on his thighs. “Have fun with the girls.”

“Yup!” she called back, before swiftly exiting the room.

* * *

Mai suppressed the urge to vomit as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She was covered head to toe in a navy low cut dress, a large slit running from her thigh to the bottom of the dress. An assistant flitted around her with a tape measure, making sure everything was fitted perfectly.

“I can tell you’d rather be anywhere else except here,” Toph commented from the couch. 

“No,” she staunchly denied. 

“Oh please, I can  _ feel _ your aura from over here.” 

Mai spared a sharp look towards the younger woman, who simply continued to stare into space. “Shouldn’t you be getting fitted?”

Toph shrugged, picking a food scrap from her teeth with her finger. “I’m not a dress person, and you’re more interesting to be with than the rest of them.”

“Why? Because I’m the dark and mysterious girlfriend that spontaneously appeared out of nowhere?”

“Bingo!” She exclaimed, tapping her cane on the floor for extra emphasis. “That and you’re not obsessed with the prissy, flowery wedding jargon that they’ve constantly been talking about.”

Mai smirked as she turned her attention back to the mirror. Wedding conversations were not her forte as well, and it was slightly gratifying that someone in the building agreed with her. She could talk about where she wanted her dream wedding to be, but the finer details were _way_ too much.

“You look  _ phenomenal  _ in that dress,” Toph commented. 

“Thanks,” she responded with a light smile. She wasn’t aware that Toph, as tough and sarcastic as she presented herself to be, was capable of saying such compliments.

And then the realization dawned on her.  _ Oh.  _

Mai couldn't help but chuckle as she realized the trick she had walked right into. Toph snickered as she adjusted herself on the couch, propping her legs up on the table. “Gets ‘em every time.”

* * *

A shrilling wolf whistle sounded from behind him as Zuko tugged on the bottom of his vest. He stood before the mirror, admiring his rather sleek reflection. In the back of his mind, Zuko couldn’t help but imagine how Mai must have looked.  _ Stunning _ was the word he would use. She made even the simplest of outfits stunning- from baggy pajama pants to an elegant gown. 

The full cast of groomsmen, now complete with old friends Haru and Teo, was standing behind him, sporting the same outfit- a matching set of navy blue dress pants and vest with a white dress shirt. 

“You should wear a tux more often, Zuko,” Sokka commented. “It really  _ suits  _ you!”

The jester looked around the rest of the group with a grin, expecting a plethora of laughs. Instead, he was met with groans and eye rolls. 

One of the phones piled on the table began to ring, and Sokka went to investigate. 

“It’s Mai!” he crooned as he swiped to answer. Before he managed to utter a possibly salacious greeting, Haru swiped it away and handed it to its owner. 

“Hey,” Zuko chirped. The rest of the group looked on with curious eyes, Sokka urging him to put the call on speaker. He waved them off, and so taking their own initiative, they proceeded to crowd around him.

“You owe me big time,” Mai whispered harshly. 

“What happened?” Zuko questioned.

“Toph and I are hiding in the bathroom because they won’t stop talking about flowers, and silverware,” she explained. In the background, he could hear Toph’s greeting.

“Also, there’s this weird tension going on between Suki and this other chick, Yuki?”

“Yue,” Toph corrected.

“You invited Yue?” Sokka exclaimed, not caring that he may have blown their cover. 

“She’s our friend, Sokka!” Aang responded. 

“You have me on speaker?” Mai quickly questioned. “Who’s listening?”

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just the guys. Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Teo.” He never realized a phone call could be  _ this  _ stressful. 

“Who’s- never mind,” she responded. “Anyways, Toph and I are brainstorming ideas on how you’re going to make this up to me.”

“Buy her flowers!” Haru suggested. 

“That’s to cliche. Plus she’s a florist,” Sokka responded. 

“Get her a gift!” Teo piped, which again Sokka shot down.

“What about dinner?” Aang inputted. 

“What about dinner?” Zuko pushed the idea before Sokka could butt in. “At that fish house down the beach from the hotel.”

“Like...a date?”

Zuko could feel his mouth go dry as he glanced around the rest of the group, their eyes eager to hear his answer. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and continued. “Yeah, a date. We haven’t been on one in a while.”

There was a prolonged pause on the other line. “Okay.”

“Okay as in yes?”

“Yes, Zuko,” Mai confirmed.

“Okay! That’s great,” he beamed. 

After hastily setting up a time, and exchanging a quick flirt, they hung up.

“Looks like you’ve got some reservations to make, buddy,” Aang smirked as he patted Zuko on the back. 

* * *

“So…” Zuko twiddled his thumbs, racking his brain for a conversation starter.

“So…” Mai responded as she stirred the straw in her drink.

It wasn’t normally this hard for them to interact; even in the hotel, with the shared bathroom commodities and singular bed, they managed to keep it from getting  _ too _ awkward. It seemed that the circumstance of which the dinner was under was what kept them from holding a decent conversation. 

This was their  _ date.  _

“About this Key Lime guy...” Zuko began. It wasn’t the best conversation starter, but it was all he could think about.

Mai rolled her eyes with a small hint of amusement. “His name is Kei Lo and we’re just talking.”

Zuko was less than convinced. “Tell me about him.”

“He runs the dojo down the street from the flower shop,” she explained. “He’s...nice, really nice.” 

He was the model of the perfect man- handsome, charismatic, grounded- the full package of every woman’s dreams, tied together with a charming little ribbon. He was great, a “perfect match” as her mother had put it. 

“Sorry for taking you away at such short notice, he must be pissed,” Zuko muttered, his eyes cast to the table. 

“I just told him I had a wedding to go to. He understood.”

“Guess you didn’t tell him the part about fake dating your friend.” 

Mai smirked. “Well, it’s a tough conversation to have.” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled softly.

“What about you? Have you been talking to anyone?” she questioned.

“Not lately, no,” Zuko responded. 

Mai simply hummed, a feeling of relief washing over her. 

There was a pause as they skimmed the menu, debating on what they should order. The majority of the entrees were extremely overpriced, and Zuko chose to settle on the cheapest thing he could find- a basket of fish and chips. Mai however, chose to splurge, ordering the plate of scallops that she was willing to share with him.

The waiter came and went, and the conversation resumed. 

“Wanna see something?” he questioned.

Before she could answer, he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and for a second, Mai could feel her heart plummet into her stomach.

Flicking open the box, he revealed two golden bands. 

“Aang gave me the rings to hold on to,” he spoke proudly. He placed them on the table, gently nudging the case over to her. 

_ Of course.  _ He was the best man so it was only fitting he should hold on to the rings. Why would she have expected anything else?

The two small bands gleamed in the light, the bride’s including small diamonds encrusted into the golden finish. They seemed fragile to the touch, and Mai was afraid to even hold the box. 

“How can they even afford all of this? I can barely afford my car bill,” she snorted.

Zuko could only shrug. “I find it easier not to question and just go with the flow.”

Mai couldn’t help but laugh. The Zuko she had grown up with was never an easy-going person. He always wanted to fight and challenge the system, never wanting to sit back until he found all the answers.

Yet with the short time she had seen him with his friends, she noticed a mellowness in him that he normally never had back in the city. Maybe it was because the combined energy of his gang was too much of a challenge to try and work against, but she was beginning to believe that he was just comfortable enough around them to let his guard completely down. 

Whatever the reason was, she was secretly enjoying seeing this side of him. Despite that one night in the hotel, Zuko remained relatively relaxed-  _ carefree _ she would even dare to say. And secretly, she could feel that same energy rubbing off on her as well. 

The conversation became easier the later it got into their dinner. They avoided talking about anything too personal, as they seemed to mutually agree that digging up any dirt from the past would turn the night into an awkward train wreck. Instead, they talked of the trip: Zuko mostly elaborating Sokka’s tumultuous dating history between Suki and Yue, while Mai gave her own impression of the situation. 

Even when their dinner was served they continued to chat, the awkward cloud from earlier having dissipated.

“Want to try one?” Mai offered, pushing her large plate of scallops towards Zuko. He happily obliged, sticking a fork into one of the small pieces and popping it into his mouth. 

Her offer remained open, and as they continued their discussion, his fork occasionally wandered over to her side and swiped one of the scallops from her plate.

Once they had finished their meals, they remained deep into their conversation about their own dream weddings. It was during Zuko’s explanation that he made a grand gesture and his hand accidentally tipped her drink.

Startled, Mai pushed her seat away, as the fruity cocktail spilled off the table and into her lap. 

“Crap, I’m sorry!” Zuko quickly apologized, jumping from his seat with his napkin to help in any way he could.

“It’s fine,” she assured, waving a waiter over. He offered his napkin to her, to which she gently pushed aside. “I’ve got this.”

He noticed the dust of pink on her face, and the thought of embarrassing her made his stomach drop. 

The waiter came by quickly, bringing along mop and bucket, another following him with a yellow caution sign. 

“Can we get the check, please?” 

Zuko could only palm his forehead as Mai offered up her credit card to pay for the meal. 

* * *

They had chosen to forgo the cab back to their hotel, instead deciding to walk the long stretch of beach. The moon was high, and the shoreline was completely deserted, all the tourists having retreated to their rooms for the night.

It was a shame, Mai had thought. The beach was much more beautiful at night. The sun wasn’t burning down her back, the sand wasn’t piping hot under her toes. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, clearing away the humid summer air. There was a lull in the waves, the surf cool as it washed against her feet. Most of all, it was quiet. The squawking of the gulls had ceased, replaced by the chirping of nocturnal bugs that hid amongst the patches of grass at the far end of the beach.

And then there were Zuko’s profuse apologies. He hadn’t ceased since they had left, and was working himself into a hole the longer they walked. 

Yes, she had been just a little embarrassed, and yes she had now been rendered to make the long walk back in soaked pants. In a normal situation, she would be internally fuming, repeating the event over and over in her mind and brooding for the rest of the evening. But this time, she didn’t find herself angry or embarrassed. Mai could say she even found it humorous. 

“Zuko, it’s fine,” she assured. 

“No, it’s not. I should’ve watched myself,” he groaned. “I’m so stupid! And now your outfit is ruined because of me.”

“I’ll just wash it when I get back home,” Mai responded. “It was just a drink, Zuko. Relax.”

He sighed, pursing his lips together. He had single-handedly ruined the evening with that drink, and as frivolous as it was, he couldn’t find it in himself to let it go.

Silence settled between the couple as Zuko mulled over the incident.

And then Mai began to chuckle which spiraled into full laughter. 

“Why are you laughing?” Zuko questioned with concern. He couldn't recall a time where Mai had laughed that loudly, and it gave him a reason to believe that his incident was the final straw in a much bigger crisis that caused her to break.

“You should’ve seen your face though!” she guffawed, clutching her stomach. “You looked like you were going to crap yourself!”

She continued to laugh, lightly punching him in the arm. He was relieved that his accident didn't incite a breakdown, but grew slightly annoyed the more she went with it.

“Okay, I get it,” Zuko rolled his eyes. But Mai continued describing the incident, and while reliving it was embarrassing, Zuko eventually found himself descending into a fit of laughter as well. 

And then it was just the two of them stumbling down the beach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. There was no doubt that both of them were at least slightly buzzed from their drinks, Mai seemingly more so. They leaned against each other for support, tears welling in their eyes and stomachs beginning to ache.

As Zuko commented on how she wreaked of fruity alcohol, Mai stopped him, bracing her hands on both his arms. “What’s wrong?” he questioned between chuckles. 

She glared at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The next thing he knew, he was thrust into the surf, becoming soaked in the cold salty water.

Mai stood by, doubled over as he cursed and sputtered, his long locks completely covering his sight.

He moved his hair from his eyes, ready to fire a sharp retort. Yet he could only find himself endeared by Mai, who he hadn’t seen laugh this much in years. “So this was payback, I guess?”

Mai was unable to respond between her fits of laughter. Taking advantage of her lowered guard, he picked himself up from the water and crept up to her. In one swoop, he had her in his soaked arms, pulling her along with him back into the surf. 

Mai writhed in his grip, adding quick retorts between her chuckles. He managed to pull her back until they were knee-deep, the power of the waves pushing against them and spraying up water. 

Eventually, she was able to slip out of his grasp and began wading back to the shore. He chased after as best he could, although the waves nearly knocked him over more than a few times. 

Zuko couldn’t recall a time when he ever felt more carefree than in that moment. It was just him and Mai, running around the beach and laughing like two kids without a care in the world. They were both completely drenched and covered in sand, but they didn’t seem to mind. 

It felt right.  _ They  _ felt right. 

_ Oh Agni _ . Zuko was suddenly deeper than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! My apologies for coming out with this chapter so late. These past few weeks have been pretty wild, and my updating schedule will probably be a little more out of sync for the next few weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, folks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's dinner returns with a vengeance...

Zuko precariously held Mai’s hair away from her face as she upchucked for the umpteenth time that morning. He wasn’t gifted with nursing qualities, and would often avoid the situation altogether. Neither was he gifted with a strong stomach especially around vomit, which normally was enough to send him away, suppressing his own urges of nausea. 

He was struggling to maintain his composure even at that moment, as he tried to tune out the disgusting sounds of digested scallops forcing their way up his friend’s throat.

“Are you okay?” He dared to question once a good minute of rest had passed.

Mai sat back on her heels, her face sweaty and pallid. Despite her sickly appearance, her expression was still just as sharp. “I have my face deep inside a hotel toilet and I feel like I’m throwing my guts up. No, I’m not okay!” 

He cowered from her scathing remark, releasing his grip on her hair. “Sorry,” she softened. 

“It’s okay,” he assured. “I’m not exactly the best person to handle these situations.”

Mai tapped his shoulder assuringly. “You did great, bud,” she teased hoarsely.

Feeling that the worst was now over, Zuko shifted from his crouched position beside her, propping himself up against the bathtub so that his legs could stretch after squatting for so long.

Mai crawled over beside him, the churning pain in her abdomen finally ceased, leaving nothing but a hollow ache in her stomach. She let herself slide to the floor, her long limbs splayed across the cool tiles. 

Zuko felt a buzz in his back pocket, and he was correct in his assumption that it was a nervous Katara wondering why he and Mai were late to the ceremony rehearsal. 

“I’ll tell Katara and Aang we can’t make it,” he stated as he quickly typed in a message.

“No, you should go. That’s the whole reason why we flew out this early,” she urged in a hoarse whisper. “Plus, you’re the best man,” she added in a mockingly burly tone.

“You’re more important. They’ll understand.” 

Mai eyed him with suspicion from the bathroom floor, not even half convinced.

“What? They’ll think something is up if I leave you here to die just so that I can taste test wedding food. It’s no big deal.”

Not to mention, he needed a break from the bustle of it all. Ever since they had arrived on Ember Island, the schedule was filled with nothing but meet-ups and wedding preparations. Zuko could feel his patience growing thinner as the days continued, and by the luck of Agni, Mai had eaten tainted scallops at just the right time to save him from yet another day of activities that he left him drained.

“You should get in bed,” he suggested as he got to his feet. Zuko reached for one of the neatly folded hand towels on the countertop, letting it run under the sink until it was soaked.

Mai grumbled from the floor, clutching her abdomen. “I’m too scared to move,” she muttered, fearing that any movement could upset her stomach once again. “Plus the floor feels _so_ nice.” 

Zuko wrung out the towel before going to sit back against the tub. Carefully, he placed her head on his thigh, hesitating for a moment in case she chose to move away. To his surprise, she doesn’t shift uncomfortably or cast a wary glance and question his motives. Instead, she stares up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his move. Gently, he brushed her bangs back padding the wet towel on her forehead with his other hand. 

He looked softly down at the woman on the floor. A woman who prided herself on her appearance, who spent hours in front of mirrors making sure she achieved perfection in her eyeliner and matching outfits, now content with laying on the bathroom floor, hair ajar and shirt wrinkled. The sight was all the more endearing.

Zuko let out an amused huff as he continued patting her forehead with the cloth. 

Mai shifted into a more comfortable position on his thigh, her head casually leaning against his lower torso. 

“You know what I could go for right now?” She heard him rasp after a short while. There was a twinge of mischief in his tone, and she braced herself for what he might say. 

“Don’t,” she whispered quietly, her hands snaking up to her ears. 

Yet Zuko continued, a sly grin snaking across his lips. “A _nice_ hot plate…”

“Zuko, stop…”

“Of freshly grilled scallops…”

“Please, don’t,” Mai turned away from him, curling into a ball as she felt her stomach churn once more.

“Brushed with a sweet, buttery marinade.” His tone was salacious in her ear, sending cold shivers down her spine. The image of last night’s dish forced its way into her mind, bringing terrible sensations along with it. Annoyed, she lightly punched him in the abdomen, to which he jokingly recoiled.

“Why aren’t you puking up your guts right now?” she whined.

“I could barely eat any. You were scarfing down the entire plate,” he responded. Mai groaned, ashamed of her actions, and curled tighter into her ball.

Zuko gently brushed her hair away from her neck, before reapplying the towel. The coolness of the water was a welcome relief against her hot skin and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. 

“You know what I could go for right now?” Mai rasped, rolling back to face him. 

“What?” 

“Some of your uncle’s chamomile tea.” 

During their relationship, Zuko would always bring Mai some of his uncle’s chamomile tea when she felt unwell, and she would do the same for him. It worked wonders on an upset stomach and could even soothe the sorest throat. She was convinced there was a secret ingredient added to the brew, but Iroh always feigned it off simply as “ _love_ ”. 

“I promise once we get back I’ll brew up a month’s supply for you,” he assured. She hummed with content, letting her eyes flutter close.

“But you know what I can get you right now?” 

“What?” She opened one eye questioningly.

“Some of that crappy hotel tea.” 

Mai made a sound of disgust and rolled on her side, clutching her stomach. The free tea the hotel provided tasted like, as Zuko kindly put it, ‘hot leaf juice’. It was a watered-down substitution for tea with little flavor except for a slight plant-like aftertaste.

After recovering from their thoughts of the hotel tea, they sat in silence, both feigning off sleep. Neither had gotten a solid night’s rest, as Mai had a restless slumber which was quickly followed by her jumping out of bed early in the morning to puke, and Zuko quickly followed to make sure she was alright. Now that the action was over, exhaustion quickly caught up to the both of them.

Zuko let his eyes close for a moment, focusing on the muffled hum of the room service vacuum next door and the light sounds of Mai’s breathing as it evened out in the solitude of the bathroom.

* * *

The moment Zuko reopened his eyes, he felt a dull pain in his neck and tingling in the leg Mai was sleeping on. He must have dozed off, his head falling back and causing his neck to strain. He had no idea how much time elapsed but realized that they couldn’t spend the day like this (as much as he wanted it to).

He gently shook her shoulder, rasping Mai’s name. She responded with a grunt, lazily brushing his hand away. 

“Let’s get you in bed,” he whispered. Mai hummed in response, yet failed to make a move.

Sighing, he wriggled out beneath her, grunting as he got to his feet. The sensation of pins and needles overwhelmed his leg, and he took a moment to shake out before bending down on his knee to scoop Mai's gangly limbs into his arms. He sucked in a breath as he climbed back onto his feet, Mai's weight straining his arms as he carried her back out into the room. He didn’t bother with the formalities of tucking her into bed, opting instead to drop her right in the middle of the mattress. 

Mai grunted an incomprehensible retort, as she slithered her way under the covers.

“I’ll head to the store and get you some stuff for your stomach,” he spoke as he picked up a small plastic cup from the kitchenette and filled it with water from the bathroom sink.

Zuko returned a few seconds later, walking over to Mai’s side of the bed. “In the meantime, drink up. You must be pretty dehydrated,” he instructed, placing the small cup onto the small nightstand.

Mai peaked out from under the covers, eyes half-lidded. “Look at you, Dr. Zuko,” she muttered teasingly. 

He responded with a warm smile, a fluttering feeling rising deep within his chest. He attributed it to sympathy, which was a completely normal feeling in this situation was it not? Friends should feel sympathetic when one was ailing.

Zuko placed a hand on the top of her head, resisting the slight urge to bend down and plant a small kiss on her temple. Instead, he ruffled her hair slightly, before turning to pick up his wallet and keys and departing. 

The nearest convenience store was just over a mile walk up the strand. He passed up the offer for a taxi, choosing instead to jog the stretch under the blistering sun. He hoped that the heat and exercise would also provide a distraction from his thoughts, which as of late, always found their way back to Mai.

  
  


By the time he had returned, Mai was already wide awake, having already taken a shower, and was dressed in a new set of pj’s. “I’m sorry if the soda is a little warm,” he huffed as he stumbled through the door. His face was red, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty brow. “I ran as fast as I could.”

“Why couldn’t you just take a cab?” she questioned with a perked brow.

“Why would I pay for a short trip? Plus their prices are double that of Republic City,” he explained as he fished out the contents of the bag.

“So you just decided to spontaneously run in this hot weather just for me?” 

“Yes.” He responded as if it were an unspoken fact; as if it were normal for him to extend himself for her.

He handed her a bottle of ginger ale, the condensation dripping down the surface and onto her lap. It still retained its chill despite sitting in the sun, all thanks to Zuko who booked it down the busy street.

“You didn’t have to,” she muttered, turning away to hide the small blush that formed on her cheeks.

“As your fake boyfriend I am obligated to help you,” Zuko spoke proudly as he worked on opening the box of crackers. He collapsed on the bed beside her, taking the first morsels for his own before handing her the rest. She took them questioningly.

“My mom used to give us saltines and ginger ale when we had upset stomachs,” he explained. “It worked every time.”

Mai hummed curiously, taking a bite of the dry food. 

Zuko made sure to maintain a safe distance between them, yet the pull to shift closer was stronger than ever. He struggled to suppress the feelings, choosing to focus his eyes on the television and keep his lips sealed. 

He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, his mind muddled with thoughts. Mai was quick to notice his stand-offish posture as if he was forcing himself away. They said nothing of what to do if one were to become sick, so feeling risky, Mai decided to throw their rules out the window for the day.

She padded the empty space beside her, silently inviting him closer. Zuko looked towards her and hesitated. _Are you sure?_ His eyes seemed to ask.

She nodded, granting him permission. Eagerly he shifted closer, even going so far as to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

“Agni, you smell like the ocean threw up all over you,” she cringed at the subtle stench of salt and sweat that radiated from him.

“Sorry, I’ll move,” he quickly retracted.

“No,” Mai hurriedly answered. “It’s fine.”

To make it a point, she leaned closer into his side, grasping for his warmth. She supplied a meager excuse, that the hotel room was freezing and the blankets were thin, yet Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to it.

He didn’t delve any further, however, and tuned into the tabloid talk show on the TV.

“I needed this,” she muttered after a while. Zuko inched away just slightly so that he could look into her eyes. “I love your friends, Zuko, but keeping up with them and this charade is tiring.”

 _Charade?_ The word left a sickly feeling in his stomach. Is that what she thought of all this? A _charade?_

“Yeah,” he responded quietly with a slight scratch from his throat. “I needed this too.”

Mai noted the slight flinch in his expression but opted to remain silent. Instead, she sighed, nipping at another cracker. “If only it were under better circumstances.”

Zuko hummed in agreement. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

“Much better,” she responded with a light smile. 

“Good.” Zuko bit his lip, slight feelings of guilt sinking in. “I’m sorry for taking you to that place yesterday.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mai assured. “For all it’s worth, they were probably the most delicious scallops I’ve ever tasted.”

Mai eyed his fallen expression, observing that her small attempt to find light in the situation was unsuccessful. “Stop worrying,” she muttered, planting a small kiss to his jawline.

It was platonic, it just _had_ to be, yet why did it set Zuko’s entire being on fire?

He tried to say something, _anything_ , yet he found himself choking to find words. He pressed his lips together, biting the inside of his cheek to resist the smirk that threatened to form. A _smirk!_

Mai cleared her throat, resting her head in the crook of his neck to avoid his eyes. She felt the weight of his chin moving to rest atop her head as they settled into their positions. 

This was absolutely normal for friends, wasn’t it? Mai had done this with Ty Lee countless times. They’ve cuddled, spooned, and even slept together on numerous occasions. Occasionally, there was a kiss here and there, a quick peck on the cheek or forehead meant to tease or console, yet it was all mutually platonic- nothing more than a close friendship.

It couldn't any different with Zuko.

With her newfound assurance, Mai was able to relax into her position, indulging in the quiet serenity of the afternoon.

It wasn’t long after that Zuko felt her weight become heavy against him. He nudged her gently, quietly calling her name, but realized she was deep in her slumber.

Zuko sighed, switching off the TV. He had no estimate as to how long she would sleep, and he feared his moving would only disturb her. So he sat patiently, hoping that sleep would overtake him as well and drown his rising thoughts.

It seemed that the more days that passed, the more obscure this line between friends and fake-lovers became. It was one thing for Mai to act this way in the presence of his friends, but why now? Alone, in the privacy of their room?

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to Agni that sleep would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the bathroom scene somewhat inspired by an episode of Grey's Anatomy? Possibly...
> 
> Also had to add a microscopic crumb of platonic mailee because I’ve had mailee brain rot for the past few weeks and I can’t help it.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed! We're about halfway through our little adventure now so stay tuned~

**Author's Note:**

> As this is one of my first multichapter fics, my updating pattern will be a little irregular. Life is kind of crazy, but I'll update as best I can. Until then, please drop a comment, kudos, or any advice as I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> ~
> 
> Wanna talk maiko or ATLA in general? You can find me on Tumblr: @the-faultlines !


End file.
